Le vicomte et le violoniste
by Caralice
Summary: Blaine, un jeune violoniste en quête de gloire, se fait aborder une nuit par un aristocrate à l'apparence aussi étrange qu'attirante. AU Vampire!Kurt.


**Important** : les vampires qui sont mis en scène ici ne sont _en aucun__ cas_ semblables à ceux de Twilight. Je parle de vrais vampires, qui ressemblent à ceux décrits par le pape et la papesse du genre, Bram Stoker et Anne Rice. Pas d'histoire de poison dans les canines, de balades en plein jour ou de paillettes au soleil. Faut pas déconner.

Ensuite, c'est très AU (Univers Alternatif, éloigné de la série, quoi). Je déconseille cet OS à ceux qui n'aiment pas le genre.

**warning : qui dit vampires dit sang, sexe et cadavres**.

* * *

**Le Vicomte et le violoniste**

* * *

_Louisiane, 1775._

La nuit avait revêtu la Nouvelle Orléans de son manteau dense et froid, et les gens marchaient d'un pas rapide, pressés de retrouver la chaleur de leurs logements. Sur la place de l'opéra on pouvait toutefois observer un spectacle inhabituel. Au pied de l'immense édifice tout juste inauguré, un jeune homme bravait le froid et jouait du violon avec une passion déconcertante. Rares étaient les gens qui lui prêtaient attention, et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui s'arrêtaient pour lui laisser une pièce. Il remerciait ces derniers d'un regard furtif, comme si leur geste ne l'intéressait pas.

De l'autre côté de la place, dissimulé dans la pénombre d'un portail, un homme l'observait attentivement. Bien que le jeune violoniste soit à peine à portée de vue et sans aucun doute beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, il le fixait depuis plus d'une heure, absolument immobile. Il était accroupi sur un pilier que surplombait un arbre dont les branches tombantes le dissimulaient complètement aux regards extérieurs. Sa position presque animale contrastait avec les vêtements soignés et minutieux qu'il portait.

Ses yeux brillants suivaient brièvement les gens qui passaient devant le jeune homme avant de revenir sur lui. Il ne cillait même pas quand un fiacre passait entre eux et lui faisait perdre sa ligne de vision.

Soudain, sans aucun préambule, il sauta de son perchoir et se laissa lestement tomber sur le sol pavé. Il se redressa, défroissa un pli imaginaire sur son costume et entreprit de traverser la place d'un pas tranquille. Il se dirigea vers le violoniste et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Le jeune musicien, qui lui faisait presque dos, ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Vous avez du talent, dit l'homme. Mais vous feriez mieux de cesser avant que vos doigts ne tombent à cause du froid."

Sa voix était douce, chantante, tintée d'un léger accent moqueur. Le violoniste sursauta et perdit le fil de sa musique.

"Monsieur ? salua-t-il, un peu décontenancé.

- Que recherchez-vous, au juste ? demanda l'homme. Vous n'êtes clairement pas en manque d'argent, à en juger par la qualité de votre instrument. A moins qui vous ne l'ayez hérité de quelque riche mélomane déclinant ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il dévisageait son interlocuteur avec un regard mi-méfiant mi-étonné. Mais l'autre le considérait toujours d'un air paisible, un petit sourire encourageant figé sur les lèvres.

"Non, je ne veux pas d'argent, finit-il par dire. Je donne des cours de musique à de jeunes gens et cela suffit largement à me faire survivre. Je viens d'une famille bourgeoise installée un peu en retrait de la ville, et je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de faire partie de l'orchestre du nouvel opéra."

Il désigna l'imposant bâtiment devant lequel il se trouvait.

"Et donc vous avez décidé de jouer à vous en saigner les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous ouvrent leurs portes ? Je dois confesser que je ne suis pas un expert en ce qui touche les méthodes de recrutement des musiciens, mais je serais bien étonné que ce soit là leur habitude.

- Non, bien sûr, ils prennent sur audition. Mais ils n'acceptent aux auditions que les élèves des grands maîtres à musique de Paris, de Londres et de Berlin. J'ai donc décidé de jouer jusqu'à ce qu'ils me laissent ma chance à moi-aussi."

L'homme le regarda de son air amusé, sembla hésiter un instant puis demanda :

"Quel est votre prénom ?

- Blaine.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt ans."

Le jeune violoniste avait donné sa réponse un peu sèchement, comme s'il attendait que l'autre se présente en retour, ce qu'il fit de bonne volonté.

"Je me prénomme Kurt, mais la plupart des gens m'appellent M. le Vicomte, selon mon titre, annonça-t-il en ôtant son chapeau."

L'autre pu enfin voir son visage à découvert, et en resta médusé. Ce qui frappait en premier chez cet homme était la pâleur de son visage. Il aurait pu paraître maladif, mais ses yeux gris pétillaient de vivacité et d'intelligence. Les traits de son visage étaient incroyablement fins et bien dessinés, encadrés de cheveux fins et soigneusement coiffés. Ses incisives mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il semblait guetter la réaction de son interlocuteur. Il avait en somme l'air assez jeune, sans doute quelques années à peine de plus que lui.

"Il se trouve, reprit le Vicomte comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué du trouble du jeune homme, que je suis moi-même un grand admirateur de musique et particulièrement d'opéra, et je connais quelques personnes assez bien placées dans ce milieu.

- Vous voulez dire que vous pourriez m'obtenir une audition ?

- Sans nul doute. Cependant...

- Oui ?

- Vous devez me prouver que vous le méritez, car vous entendez bien que j'engage ma parole en vous présentant comme une perle rare.

- Certes. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je vous joue un morceau ?

- Non, je connais déjà vos talents, je vous observe depuis trois jours. Je désire que vous veniez à une réception demain à vingt heures à l'auberge du Chat Noir et que vous jouiez devant toutes les personnes présentes. C'est la seule et unique chance que je vous accorde. Ne me décevez pas."

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, disparaissant rapidement dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle. Le jeune violoniste resta un instant indécis, puis se ravisa de le suivre. Il déposa soigneusement son instrument dans son étui et rassembla ses quelques affaires.

"Trois jours, murmura-t-il."

~oOo~

Le Vicomte marchait d'un pas rapide et énergique à travers les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. Contrairement aux personnes qu'il croisait, il ne se hâtait pas parce qu'il avait peur des voleurs et des coupe-gorges qui sévissaient la nuit dans les rues de la ville, mais parce qu'il était pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Ses pensées étaient dirigées sur le jeune violoniste, et il ne prêtait pas grande attention à ce qui l'entourait.  
C'est alors qu'en tournant un coin d'une ruelle il détecta l'odeur d'alcool qui baignait l'homme qui le suivait. Les ailes de son nez frémirent, et sans ralentir le pas ni l'accélérer, il changea de trajet pour s'enfoncer dans une ruelle plus sombre encore. En une fraction de seconde, il avait toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient sur l'homme qui le suivait. Trapus, plus gras que musclé, empestant la sueur, la démarche rendue hésitante par l'alcool, la lame d'un couteau mal caché qui miroitait par intermittence au clair de lune. Un bandit amateur.

L'aristocrate tourna d'un pas vif à l'angle d'une nouvelle rue et s'arrêta contre le mur, dans la pénombre, parfaitement immobile. L'autre ne tarda pas à apparaître dans son champ de vision, l'air stupéfait de ne plus avoir sa victime en visuel. La lèvre supérieure de Kurt se retroussa par réflexe et ses yeux s'embrasèrent, lui donnant un air presque sauvage. Avec l'agilité d'un félin et sans faire le moindre bruit, il contourna discrètement l'homme jusqu'à se retrouver quelques centimètres derrière lui. L'autre baissa son couteau et soupira, visiblement dépité d'avoir perdu sa cible.

C'est cet instant que choisit le jeune homme pour lui saisir la nuque d'une poigne de fer. Avant que l'homme ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il lui inclina la tête sans aucun effort et planta quatre canines acérées dans la peau de sa gorge découverte.

L'autre poussa un cri étouffé, mais Kurt lui serait la gorge si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Il tenta de se débattre, mais rien ne pouvait faire vaciller le jeune homme. Il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience et tomba lourdement sur le sol, à peine encore vivant. Kurt s'essuya délicatement le coin des lèvres et se pencha sur sa victime pour lui subtiliser son poignard. D'un geste sec et sans aucune hésitation, il lui trancha la gorge par dessus les marques que ses dents avaient laissé sur la peau burinée de l'homme, les effaçant ainsi complètement.

Puis il s'éloigna en le laissant là pour reprendre son chemin initial. L'arrière-goût d'alcool que lui avait laissé le sang de l'ivrogne sur le palais le fit grimacer légèrement, mais au moins il était rassasié. Les trois longues heures qu'il avait passées à épier le jeune violoniste l'avaient affamé, et il ne s'en était aperçu qu'au moment où le bruit des battements du coeur de l'homme avait résonné dans ses oreilles.

Le violoniste. Il hâta encore le pas pour atteindre la rue dans laquelle il habitait.

Il salua d'un geste rapide le gardien d'un immeuble à la façade abondamment sculptée, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient dans ses appartements. Il passa la porte d'entrée et déposa sa canne et son chapeau dans le corridor, puis se dirigea vers le salon.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, une personne s'y trouvait déjà, accoudée sur la balustrade en pierre de la fenêtre. Celle-ci était grande ouverte malgré le froid, et le léger souffle de vent qui venait de l'extérieur agitait le fin voilage des rideaux. La jeune femme ne se retourna pas quand il entra. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir en satin négligemment noué autour de sa taille, et ses épais cheveux bruns et soyeux s'étalaient librement sur ses épaules. C'était une tenue absolument inappropriée pour paraître devant un homme, mais ils avaient dépassé ce stade longtemps auparavant. Kurt s'approcha et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

"Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Tu lui as parlé ?"

Sa peau était aussi diaphane et parfaite que celle du jeune homme, et ses lèvres d'un rose vif étaient imperceptiblement retroussées sur ses canines. Elle semblait insensible au courant d'air qui glissait sur ses avant-bras nus. Elle était magnifique, d'une beauté froide qui laissait transparaître sa nature redoutable de prédatrice. Kurt devinait à l'éclat de ses yeux sombres et de son teint que quelqu'un venait d'en faire les frais peu de temps auparavant.

"Que dirais-tu d'une petite démonstration de violon demain soir ?"

Les longs cils de la jeune femme battirent et Kurt sut que c'était une approbation. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps à présent qu'ils pouvaient interpréter chaque infime mouvement de l'autre. Kurt plongea ses yeux gris dans la noirceur des siens.

"Rachel, je crois que je nous ai trouvé un nouveau compagnon."

~oOo~

La nervosité de Blaine était visible rien qu'à sa démarche quand il arriva devant l'auberge du Chat Noir. Il piétina sur place une bonne minute avant de se décider à pousser la porte d'entrée. Il ne comprenait pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Il avait répété ce morceau des milliers de fois, il savait qu'il était excellent dessus. Il avait joué devant des centaines de personnes si on comptait le nombre de gens qui lui passaient devant chaque jour, mais ce soir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronger son frein. Et si ce n'était pas parce qu'il doutait de ses compétences, c'était à cause de cet homme.

Le visage du Vicomte – de Kurt l'avait obsédé toute la nuit, tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Son nez pointu, ses yeux de chat, ses lèvres délicates et bien dessinées, ses mèches de cheveux fins qui avaient effleuré son front quand il avait ôté sa coiffe... oh mon dieu. Tous ces détails étaient imprimés dans son esprit et refaisaient surface à tour de rôle, sans lui laisser une seconde de répit.

Il brûlait d'envie de le revoir, de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur ce visage parfait, de voir encore ce sourire un peu moqueur. Mais il en était aussi terrifié. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser, de se faire détester. Il était terrifié à l'éventualité que le jeune homme ne reconnaisse pas son talent et ne souhaite plus le revoir. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait développé une véritable dépendance à son égard, et cela le terrifiait.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Ou quelque chose ? lui demanda une voix sulfureuse à dix centimètres à peine de son oreille."

Il bondit et la jeune femme éclata de rire. C'était une beauté métisse aux formes généreuses mises en valeur par le décolleté d'une robe fluide d'un rouge vif. Elle était mince, ce qui témoignait d'une vie plutôt difficile, et une cascade de cheveux très noirs et ondulés caressait ses épaules. Afin d'ôter aux inconnus leurs derniers doutes, elle avait peint ses lèvres d'un rouge éclatant outrancier et beaucoup trop maquillé ses yeux sombres.

"Je parie la tête de ma vieille mère que tu es le puceau qu'attend le Vicomte. Je suis Santana, enchantée. Si tu veux que je t'aide à devenir un homme, fais-moi signe, je fais des prix d'amis à son entourage.

- Heu... je... bafouilla Blaine, embarrassé.

- Je vois... bon, il est en haut. Je vais monter avec toi. Viens."

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et s'engagea dans un escalier en bois qui montait en colimaçon à l'étage. Blaine hésita à la suivre. Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, mais elle l'intimidait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme comme elle auparavant.

"Bon, tu te bouges le derch ? le pressa-t-elle en réapparaissant dans l'escalier. Tu peux toujours rester là à essayer de prendre racine, mais je te préviens, tu vas rater tout le spectacle."

'Le spectacle, c'est moi.' pensa intérieurement Blaine en se décidant à la suivre. Il monta l'escalier le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas déraper derrière Santana dont les pans de la robe rouge flottaient littéralement derrière elle. Il déboucha sur une pièce abondamment éclairée et particulièrement bruyante – ce détail fut le premier qui le frappa. Une dizaine de personnes étaient présentes, toutes assises dos au mur, du même côté d'une grande table en bois couverte de mets et de boissons. Ils riaient bruyamment et ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour se faire remarquer sans paraître impoli, mais Santana se chargea de ce détail pour lui. Elle se glissa derrière les convives et s'arrêta vers le Vicomte pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Blaine, et celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé, comme si on venait de lui enfoncer une épée jusqu'à la garde dans l'estomac. Santana lança à la jeune femme assise à côté de Kurt un regard proche du dédain et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'une autre jeune femme, blonde et visiblement de bonne famille. Celle-ci lui enlaça immédiatement la taille en riant.

Kurt se leva et fit signe à la personne à côté de lui d'en faire autant, puis s'approcha de Blaine, tout sourire.

"Bonsoir, Blaine. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté ma proposition. Je vous présente Rachel. Ma chérie, voici l'homme dont je t'ai parlé."

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et fut aussitôt mortifié par l'impolitesse de sa réaction. Il pria pour que le Vicomte ne l'ait pas vu, mais le sourire de celui-ci laissait clairement entendre le contraire.

"Rachel est... ma sœur."

Blaine saisit la main (oh bon dieu, qu'elle était glacée) de la jeune femme et y déposa ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Il était évident que cette jeune femme et Kurt n'avaient aucun lien de sang, mais il s'abstint de laisser paraître sa consternation. Les deux jeunes gens devaient sans doute être des amis très proches, c'était ça qu'avait voulu dire Kurt. Blaine n'avait pas vraiment connus d'aristocrates dans sa vie, mais il savait qu'ils étaient bien plus décomplexés que les bourgeois parmi lesquels il avait grandi, et il allait devoir s'habituer à leurs mœurs maintenant qu'il avait une chance de les fréquenter. Ils étaient la clef de la porte infranchissable qui se dressait entre lui et son rêve.

"Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Blaine. Quand Kurt m'a parlé de vous, j'ai immédiatement eu envie de vous rencontrer. J'ai hâte de vous voir jouer.

- Je vous présente également mes amis, tous des mélomanes avérés, la fine fleur des chanteurs et des musiciens, récupérés dans toutes les couches de la société. Tina nous vient même des lointaines contrées d'extrême orient. Britt serait sans doute danseuse étoile si elle son rang n'exigeait pas d'elle l'oisiveté, mais elle sait faire les acrobaties les plus incroyables. La voix de Santana n'a d'égale que sa beauté. Celle de Rachel ferait pâlir d'envie Katharina Cavalieri."

Blaine déduisit qu'il s'agissait là de noms de scène, car il n'avait jamais entendu de patronymes aussi étranges.

"Nous sommes impatients de vous entendre, s'exclama Kurt avec entrain. Installez-vous et lancez-vous quand vous êtes prêt."

Il enlaça les épaules de Rachel d'un bras protecteur et la guida jusqu'à la table, où ils se rassirent au milieu de leurs convives. Puis l'aristocrate suivit Blaine de son regard perçant alors que celui-ci déballait son instrument, les mains légèrement tremblantes sous la pression de ce regard.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il plaça son instrument dans le creux de son cou et commença à jouer. Il avait choisi un morceau de Vivaldi, car il savait que les gens préféraient toujours les morceaux qu'ils reconnaissaient. Mais plus il jouait, plus il s'apercevait son erreur. Le Vicomte et ses amis étaient sans conteste des connaisseurs, et il les avait sous-estimés. Son choix de morceau était trop simple, trop évident. Il joua bien, et ils l'applaudirent chaleureusement à la fin, mais il savait qu'il aurait pu livrer une bien meilleure performance. Il attendit avec anxiété le verdict de Kurt, qui le regardait un petit sourire poli.

"Vous êtes un excellent musicien, mais vous être trop... scolaire.

- Coincé, rectifia Santana, toujours perchée sur les genoux de la dénommée Britt."

Kurt sourit de nouveau et se leva.

"Certes votre style conviendrait à la rigidité de la musique d'orchestre, mais quand vous passez une audition vous êtes soliste, et vous pouvez vous permettre plus de liberté. Faites vivre votre instrument, forcez-le à dévoiler son âme, et bon sang, amusez-vous ! Puis-je ?"

Il tendit ses mains pâles et délicates en directement de l'instrument et Blaine fit un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Il tenait à son violon plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux, et il ne le prêtait d'habitude à personne. Le Vicomte remarqua son geste mais n'en parut pas offensé.

"S'il vous plait. Si je vous l'abime, je vous donnerai mon Stradivarius en échange."

Blaine sonda son visage à la recherche d'un signe, n'importe quoi, pour prouver qu'il mentait. Le jeune homme devant lui ne pouvait décemment pas être en position d'une telle merveille. Mais Kurt ne semblait pas du tout plaisanter. Profitant de la surprise de Blaine, il lui prit délicatement l'archet de la main et se pencha lestement au dessus de l'étui vide pour récupérer un morceau de colophane à l'intérieur. Il commença à enduire les crins blancs de la baguette avec le bout de résine solidifié, lentement, précautionneusement, presque _sensuellement_. Blaine était hypnotisé par cet homme, par chacun de ses mouvements, par ses mains, sa bouche, ses yeux, et il fallut un gloussement déplacé de Santana pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il tenta de se redonner contenance en tendant l'instrument à Kurt, qui le remercia d'un sourire. Le jeune aristocrate dénoua l'épais foulard qu'il portait autour du cou et le remplaça par l'instrument. Un silence absolu régnait à présent sur la pièce, même si tous les convives trépignaient d'excitation sur leurs chaises.

"Je vous en prie, trop d'attention me déconcentre."

Il monta rapidement une gamme et tripota les chevilles de l'instrument, ce qui agaça légèrement Blaine. Son instrument était parfaitement accordé, il le savait. Kurt joua quelques gammes sans intérêt pour s'habituer à l'instrument, puis se redressa et entama un morceau. Blaine n'en reconnut pas le compositeur, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas. L'archet de Kurt sautillait sur ses cordes au rythme rapide d'une danse traditionnelle, probablement un air venu de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Ses doigts dansaient littéralement sur le manche de l'instrument, et les notes s'échappaient des ouïes avec une rapidité et une régularité qui donnait envie de se laisser porter par le rythme endiablé de sa musique. Kurt jouait les yeux fermés, concentré, des mèches de cheveux caressant son front à chaque mouvement brusque de l'archet. L'un des convives, un homme immense que Blaine n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, entreprit de taper en rythme sur la table pour accompagner le violoniste.

Au bout de quelques mesures, Kurt finit par ouvrir les yeux et adressa un clin d'œil à Rachel. Il se mit à marcher lentement dans la pièce, s'inclinant légèrement chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'un de ses amis. La jeune femme blonde sur qui Santana était assise accompagnait la musique en dansant avec le haut de son corps. Il émanait de Kurt une aura d'enthousiasme et de joie de vivre incroyable, et Blaine se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Sa musique respirait la passion, la liberté, les vastes étendues sauvages où elle était sans doute née.

Soudain, il sauta lestement sur la table et tourna sur lui-même en accompagnant sa musique. Il sautillait avec l'adresse d'un félin entre les verres de ses amis et fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même avant d'atteindre le bout de la table. Sans cesser de jouer, il se laissa tomber à terre avec légèreté et fit un signe de la tête pour inviter Santana et son amie à le rejoindre. Les deux femmes se levèrent immédiatement et Britt guida Santana dans une tornade de tissu rouge et de satin.

Mais aussi hypnotique que soit leur danse, c'était de Kurt que Blaine n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux. Sa grâce, sa beauté, son talent. Et rien n'était plus attirant que le talent pour lui. Il retint de justesse le cri de désespoir qui lui brûlait les lèvres quand Kurt tira son dernier coup d'archet et se fendit d'une révérence sous les bravos extasiés de ses amis.

"Vous étiez... sublime, bafouilla Blaine avant de prendre la couleur de la robe de Santana quand Kurt lui rendit son instrument."

Kurt éclata de rire devant son embarras.

"Peut-être accepteriez-vous passer chez moi ? J'ai cru déceler une pointe d'intérêt quand j'ai mentionné mon Stradivarius, tout à l'heure."

Blaine ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait cette invitation, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tergiverser là dessus. Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour rester en présence de Kurt un peu plus longtemps, pour pouvoir observer ses traits à loisir. Car il savait que quand il le quitterait, il ne penserait qu'à lui, il serait obsédé par son visage jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

Le Vicomte prit poliment congé de ses amis sous un concert de protestations. Santana lança un coup d'œil mi-entendu mi-agacé en direction de Blaine, qui fit semblant d'être trop préoccupé par le rangement de son instrument pour la remarquer. Rachel emmena Kurt à part et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'il écouta avec un air attentif avant d'acquiescer lentement. Puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et disparut dans l'escalier en faisant signe à Blaine de le suivre.

Ils sortirent dans la rue éclairée par le clair de lune. Il faisait froid, mais le temps clair et la beauté de la nuit dans la Nouvelle Orléans avait poussé les âmes en quête d'un peu de poésie à sortir.

"J'adore cette ville de nuit, déclara Blaine pour engager la conversation. Tout est tellement paisible, tellement pur... j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'appartient qu'à ceux qui font l'effort de la connaître."

Kurt lui lança l'un de ses habituels regards perçants et Blaine se sentit de nouveau sondé au plus profond de son âme.

"Vous ignorez tout de la beauté de la nuit, comme tous les autres, finit par déclarer l'aristocrate à mi-voix.

- Et vous la connaissez mieux que personne, j'imagine, rétorqua Blaine, vexé de l'assurance qu'avait son interlocuteur de sa supériorité.

- Peu de gens la connaissent mieux que moi, en effet. Sans doute aucun être humain, en tout cas."

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence boudeur de la part de Blaine, et dans un quasi-recueillement au calme de la nuit pour Kurt. Ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à prendre un fiacre, au contraire il semblait apprécier pleinement cette petite promenade nocturne. A aucun moment il ne sembla subir le froid qui commençait à glacer Blaine à travers ses vêtements de médiocre qualité.

Le Vicomte finit enfin par s'arrêter devant un magnifique hôtel particulier, tout proche du cœur de la ville.

"Vous habitez-là ? demanda Blaine, étonné.

- Je suis à la tête d'un bel héritage, admit Kurt. Je vis ici avec Rachel."

Blaine s'abstint de faire une remarque. Rachel avait l'âge de se marier avec un homme de son rang et de fonder une famille, et certainement pas de vivre dans l'indépendance avec... qui qu'il soit pour elle.

"J'imagine que vous avez laissé votre famille derrière vous en Europe pour partir en quête d'un peu de nouveauté sur ce continent ? devina Blaine pour ne pas laisser un silence suggestif suivre l'évocation de Rachel.

- Si on veut..."

Il entra sans frapper et monta directement un escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage, Blaine sur les talons. Ils passèrent ensuite dans un salon luxueux, où Kurt se débarrassa de son manteau et de sa coiffe.

"Effectivement j'ai très peu de domestiques, répondit-il au regard étonné de Blaine. Je n'aime pas me sentir assisté. Posez votre instrument n'importe où et mettez-vous à l'aise, je vous en prie. Un verre de gin ?"

Avant même d'attendre la réponse, il s'empara d'une bouteille et servit généreusement deux verres, avant d'en tendre un à Blaine. Celui-ci posa son violon contre le bord du divan et s'assit bien droit, intimidé par le luxe de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait là des peintures, des sculptures et des objets de collection qui devaient dater de plusieurs siècles, et qui devaient être à présent d'une valeur inestimable. Kurt le laissa parcourir la pièce avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, puis reprit.

"Alors, dites-moi... comment sont vos rapports avec vos proches ? Votre famille ?"

Blaine parut franchement étonné par sa question, mais choisit de répondre avec sincérité.

"Pas au mieux. Mon père n'aime pas trop les artistes, il préférerait que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale, mais je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un commerçant, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, parfaitement... des frères et sœurs ?

- Un frère, plus âgé. Parti vivre à la Cour de France pour tenter d'y faire fortune. Mes autres frères et sœurs ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde. Et vous, votre famille ?"

Kurt sourit et fit tourner le pied de son verre encore plein entre ses doigts fins.

"Ils sont morts il y a bien longtemps... Tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, c'est l'ordre des choses. Les gens naissent, meurent, les époques passent et chaque nouvelle ère arrive au milieu des soupirs de ceux qui pensent que la vie était meilleure avant. Quelle mentalité déprimante. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'à cette époque.

- Je..."

Blaine commençait à être vraiment confus. Il posa le verre d'alcool sur la table basse, bien qu'il y ait à peine touché. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une bonne expérience à tenter ce soir.

"Oh mon Dieu, ce sont des dessins de Léonard de Vinci ?"

Blaine bondit du canapé et s'approcha de manuscrits jaunis et abimés par le temps, soigneusement entreposés derrière une vitre. Kurt se contenta de prendre son habituel air amusé.

"Comment les avez-vous eus ?

- De la main du maître lui-même. Ils n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux, ce sont des brouillons d'idées avortées. Il les aurait jetés."

Blaine se figea, les yeux rivés sur les parchemins, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Le ton de Kurt était posé, naturel, comme s'il racontait la chose la plus évidente du monde. Mais rien de ce qu'il venait de dire n'était naturel.

Quand Blaine se retourna enfin, l'aristocrate se trouvait à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Il pouvait parfaitement voir l'acier de ses iris, détailler chaque centimètre carré de sa peau blanche et lisse, respirer son parfum musqué. Il le dévisageait sans ciller, comme s'il attendait la question qui s'apprêtait fatalement à franchir les lèvres de Blaine.

"Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda ce dernier dans un souffle."

Sa question était à peine audible, mais Kurt n'avait même pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. D'un signe, il invita Blaine à se rasseoir – ce qu'il fit de manière automatique, comme s'il n'était plus maître de sa volonté – et se concentra sur un portrait de lui et de Rachel pendu au-dessus de la cheminée pendant qu'il répondait.

"Je suis né à l'aube du seizième siècle en Europe, dans un village du nord-est de la France. Mes parents avaient assez d'argent pour nous élever sans connaître la faim, mais nous étions trop de frères et sœurs pour prétendre à un avenir à la hauteur de celui que j'envisageais. Je... j'avais vingt-et-un ans quand je _l'_ai rencontré. J'ai accepté de le suivre, parce que je n'avais rien à perdre et que l'aventure qu'il me proposait était plus alléchante que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. La curiosité, la soif de savoir, la peur du temps qui passe trop vite pour nous permettre d'accomplir nos ambitions... toutes ces choses m'ont poussé vers la main qu'il me tendait. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur un monde nouveau et un millier de fois plus intéressant que celui que je venais de quitter. Libéré de toutes les nécessités qui attachent l'Homme à son quotidien, j'ai découvert ce que nous pouvions créer quand nous nous délivrons de nos instincts de survie primitifs. Je me suis plongé dans les arts, la musique, le théâtre, la danse, la peinture, je me suis instruit sur les sciences, sur la vie, sur les langues, sur la nature, sans jamais aucune limite. Bien sûr, cette liberté a un prix. Je ne vis que la nuit, mais je l'ai découverte d'un œil complètement nouveau, et j'aime sa paisibilité, sa solitude, le fait qu'elle échappe encore au contrôle des hommes. Je survis au dépend d'autres vies humaines, mais c'est un fardeau que j'ai accepté de porter sur ma conscience. Je vous effraie ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Non. Vous me fascinez."

C'était la vérité. Kurt ne lui faisait pas peur le moins du monde. Le fait qu'il soit différent de tous les hommes qu'il connaissait l'attirait plus encore. La vie qu'il venait de décrire était son idéal absolu, son fantasme inatteignable, personnifié dans la sublime créature qui se tenait devant lui.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Kurt qui l'attendait, immobile. Il leva les doigts vers son visage, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa de le toucher. Il appréhendait ce contact, ce qu'il ressentirait en touchant la peau de Kurt. Il ne savait même pas s'il y était autorisé, s'il avait le droit de poser ses doigts de simple mortel sur la perfection de ce visage. Les lèvres de Kurt finirent par se fendre d'un sourire.

"Si tu me le demandes, je le ferai, murmura-t-il."

Blaine se demanda pendant un instant si l'autre pouvait lire ses pensées, puis réalisa que cela ne lui importait guère. Il était prêt à s'ouvrir complètement à Kurt.

"Tu... tu peux le faire ? Me rendre comme toi ?"

Kurt hocha lentement la tête. S'il avait pu, son cœur aurait battu la chamade. Blaine abandonna toute précaution et prit les mains glacées du jeune homme dans les siennes.

"Kurt, je t'en supplie. Fais de moi un être immortel."

A peine ses mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres que Kurt colla les siennes tout contre, l'entraînant dans un baiser enivrant. Avec une force insoupçonnée, il se colla contre lui et noua ses bras autour de sa taille. Blaine ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps entier brûlait de plaisir et il abandonna toute sa rationalité. Il se laissa guider par les baisers de Kurt sur le canapé, où le jeune l'assit et l'enjamba pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire tout en baladant ses doigts fins dans ses boucles rebelles. Blaine étouffa un gémissement de plaisir dans le creux du cou de Kurt.

"N'aie pas peur, lui murmura Kurt à l'oreille."

Ses lèvres se perdirent dans le cou de Blaine et ses mains caressèrent délicatement son visage, ses joues, ses lèvres. Blaine se noyait dans un océan de délices, et il ne sentit pas les canines de Kurt perforer sa jugulaire. Quand il comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait déjà plus la force de réagir. Il tomba sur le canapé, l'esprit embrumé et la vision floue, aux portes de l'inconscience. Le poids de Kurt au-dessus de lui ne tarda pas à réapparaître, et il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa poitrine pour le rassurer. Il ne ressentait pas de douleur, uniquement une immense fatigue, et le rythme affolé de son cœur qui cognait contre ses côtes. Il remarqua à peine que les lèvres et la joue de Kurt étaient maintenant tièdes contre son cou.

Soudain, le poids de Kurt disparut. Blaine était tout proche de céder au néant qui menaçait de l'engloutir, mais une main ferme lui saisit le menton et il sentit quelque chose se coller contre ses lèvres. Il entendait vaguement la voix de Kurt s'adresser à lui d'un ton impérieux, sans doute pour lui donner un ordre, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire.

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses lèvres et sur ses dents, et un réflexe primitif le fit avaler. La voix de Kurt se fit soudain plus claire. Il lui ordonnait de boire. Sans réfléchir, Blaine s'exécuta. Le goût du liquide n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il semblait lui faire du bien. Sa vision de précisa, et il comprit que c'était le poignet de Kurt qu'il tenait contre ses lèvres. Il le saisit délicatement sans cesser de sucer le liquide chaud qui s'en écoulait. Il sentait la force le regagner peu à peu, et plus il buvait plus il se sentait vivant, plus il sentait ses sens s'aiguiser. Il aspira une nouvelle gorgée de sang, et vit les traits de Kurt se tordre de douleur. Mais le jeune homme ne retira pas son poignet, et Blaine ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de boire. Finalement, au bout d'une minute Kurt commença à être pris de haut-le-cœur et essaya de retirer son poignet de la poigne de Blaine, mais celui-ci n'était pas disposé à laisser s'échapper cette source de vitalité.

"Arrête, Blaine, suffoqua l'aristocrate. ARRÊTE !"

Il s'arracha littéralement de son étreinte. Il se redressa, vacilla quelques secondes et s'écroula de tout son poids sur la poitrine de Blaine, inconscient.

Quand Rachel rentra avec les toutes premières lueurs de l'aube, elle trouva Kurt étalé sur le divan du salon, parfaitement immobile. Blaine était allongé face contre le tapis, juste à côté du canapé. Elle poussa un soupir et, avec une force insoupçonnable pour une jeune femme de son gabarit, elle le souleva et le porta jusqu'à une pièce sobrement décorée où était disposées deux grandes boîtes l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle l'allongea dans l'une d'elle et ferma soigneusement le couvercle au-dessus de lui.

~oOo~

Kurt se réveilla à une heure avancée de la nuit, il le savait car son horloge interne était devenue infaillible au fil des ans. Il fit glisser le couvercle de son cercueil, et se rendit immédiatement compte d'à quel point il était faible et affamé. Il releva et tituba quelques secondes avant de retrouver un équilibre correct. Des exclamations indignées lui parvenaient aux oreilles et lui annoncèrent que ses sens venaient de se remettre en marche.

Il entra dans le salon avec une démarche incertaine, et comme il s'y attendait, trouva Rachel dans tous ses états, en train de faire les cents pas devant un Blaine un peu gêné.

"Kurt ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Dieu soit loué, tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?"

Elle le saisit avec douceur par le menton pour examiner de près son visage. Le jeune homme la laissa faire sans protester.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Blaine a vidé Mme LeBon de son sang. Nous allons _encore_ devoir nous trouver une nouvelle gouvernante."

Les yeux de Kurt suivirent son regard et se posèrent sur le corps immobile et marbré de leur - ancienne - gouvernante, étendue sur le sol dans une position grotesque. Sa tête faisait un angle étrange avec son corps et dévoilait nettement quatre marques punctiformes d'un rouge sombre presque noir sur son cou, juste sous l'angle de sa mâchoire. Le cadavre semblait froid depuis plusieurs heures, et Kurt en déduisit que Blaine n'avait pas attendu ni ses instructions ni celles de Rachel pour se nourrir.

Rachel ne semblait pas vraiment choquée, mais sa voix était chargée de reproches. Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine dont les lèvres étaient pincées par l'embarras et les yeux fixaient le tapis avec insistance.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Rachel. C'est une erreur de jeunesse. Nous en avons tous fait."

Il se libéra d'elle et s'approcha de Blaine avec un regard curieux. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et Kurt fut immédiatement frappé par la beauté de son regard ambré, pétillant et vif comme il ne l'avait jamais été du vivant du jeune homme. Sa peau avait pâli légèrement, même si elle gardait la délicate nuance cuivrée qu'elle avait à l'origine, et s'était débarrassée de toutes ses petites imperfections. Les boucles soyeuses de ses cheveux bruns tombaient en courbes parfaites sur son front. Enfin, comme tous les nouveaux nés au monde de la nuit, il ne savait pas trop que faire des canines qui lui étaient poussées à la place de ses petites incisives, et il gardait sa bouche entre-ouverte d'une manière un peu étrange qui fit rire Kurt.

"Sortons, proposa celui-ci.

- Allons en ville.

- Non. Tu n'es pas habitué à l'acuité de tes nouveaux sens, et le bruit et l'odeur de la ville seraient insupportables pour toi. Descendons dans le parc.

- Pas avant que tu aies recouvré tes forces, Kurt, intervint Rachel. J'ai fait appeler quelqu'un, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et Blaine, débrouille-toi pour faire disparaître ce cadavre, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il pourrisse ici."

Une heure plus tard, Blaine suivait un Kurt revigoré dans le parc de son hôtel particulier, immense malgré sa situation au cœur de la ville. Son guide avait eu raison, tous ses sens étaient sur-aiguisés. Il entendait chaque frôlement du vent sur les brins d'herbe, chaque mouvement des petits rongeurs nocturnes qui passaient près d'eux, chaque ronronnement des ailes des insectes qui volaient aux alentours. Et plus encore, il avait l'impression étrange de comprendre tous ces bruits, d'en saisir le sens. Mais ce que ses oreilles entendaient n'était rien par rapport à ce que ses yeux voyaient. Il avait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient réunis dans l'ovale noir de ses pupilles, et il se sentait capable de saisir le monde dans toute sa complexité rien qu'en l'observant. Il faisait nuit noire, mais il distinguait parfaitement chaque détail de ce qui l'entourait, percevait des mouvements bien trop subtils pour que des yeux humains puissent les saisir, était conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui à une distance incroyable, et même _derrière lui_. Son esprit avait du mal à suivre le flot d'informations que lui envoyaient perpétuellement ses sens sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Kurt marchait à ses côtés les yeux fermés, comme s'il se laissait envahir par le monde qui l'entourait.

"Arrêtons-nous ici, murmura-t-il soudain quand ils arrivèrent sous un saule immense."

Blaine obéit et regarda Kurt joindre les doigts devant sa bouche, comme pour prier, les yeux toujours clos.

"Tes sens sont décuplés, la nuit est ton monde, tu la perçois comme aucun humain ne pourra jamais la percevoir. Écoute-la. Laisse-la t'imprégner et apprends à vivre avec elle et à profiter de tout ce qu'elle t'offre."

Blaine ferma les yeux à son tour et se concentra sur les détails de ce qu'il entendait, sur le hululement lointain d'une chouette, sur le grésillement des lucioles, mais aussi sur le silence qui régnait, haut au-dessus de lui. Il sentit Kurt bouger à côté de lui et caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Comme il s'y attendait, sa peau brûla de désir à ce contact. Les doigts de Kurt le frôlaient à peine, mais il sentait son toucher comme s'il avait caressé tout son corps, excité chaque terminaison nerveuse de son épiderme.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ses longs cils accrochèrent presque ceux de Kurt quand celui-ci pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse. Blaine passa la main dans les cheveux fins de son compagnon, puis caressa son visage, son cou, son torse. Il sentait Kurt sourire contre ses lèvres et se presser un peu plus contre lui. Il passa les mains autour de sa taille, sous sa veste, pour emprisonner la taille svelte de l'aristocrate. C'était un baiser pudique et respectueux, mais il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il ne désirait pas seulement ses lèvres, il le voulait tout entier.

"Hé, jeune homme, un peu de manières je vous prie, rit Kurt quand Blaine resserra passionnément son étreinte. Je respecte trop mes vêtements pour me rouler dans l'herbe avec, rentrons."

A peine eurent-ils passé la porte du salon que Blaine plaqua Kurt contre le mur avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il hésita quelques secondes, prêt à s'excuser, mais Kurt rit de nouveau et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Au grand soulagement de Blaine, Rachel semblait avoir quitté les lieux.

Kurt déboutonna frénétiquement la chemise de Blaine et la laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de plaquer ses paumes contre les hanches du jeune homme. Puis ses mains parcoururent son torse lisse, en soulignant les moindres détails. Blaine brûlait d'envie d'en faire de même avec le corps de Kurt, mais il n'osait pas. Quelque chose le retenait sans qu'il sache vraiment quoi. Le respect peut-être, ou la reconnaissance de l'indéniable supériorité que cet homme avait sur lui. Voyant qu'il hésitait toujours à prendre les devants, Kurt se débarrassa lui-même de sa veste et la jeta sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, puis plaça ses mains en coupe autour du menton de Blaine pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il descendit la ligne de son cou et entreprit de suçoter la peau tendue sur sa clavicule, ce qui arracha à Blaine un gémissement de plaisir.

"Blaine... murmura doucement Kurt en redressant la tête pour plonger ses yeux droit dans les siens. Je suis à toi."

Joignant son geste à la parole, il écarta légèrement les mains et laissa Blaine lui ôter sa chemise. Les pupilles de celui-ci étaient tellement dilatées de désir que ses iris avaient presque disparu. Kurt se sentit de nouveau plaqué contre le mur et les lèvres frémissantes de Blaine s'égarèrent sur son torse. Il glissa ses mains dans les boucles brunes soyeuses quand son compagnon tomba à genoux devant lui et enlaça son ventre, introduisant délicatement sa langue dans son nombril. Les lèvres de l'aristocrate se figèrent, entrouvertes comme pour laisser s'échapper un cri de plaisir muet.

Soudain, Blaine souleva Kurt par la taille et le porta vers une porte que parvint à lui désigner Kurt dans un geste tremblant. Il se retrouva dans une chambre et laissa tomber Kurt sur un luxueux lit à baldaquins. Celui-ci l'attira immédiatement sur lui et enlaça étroitement sa taille avec ses jambes, collant étroitement leurs torses l'un contre l'autre.

Blaine se sentit pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement de Kurt contre lui était amplifié par ses nouveaux sens. Sa peau hypersensible frémissait sous le souffle chaud de son compagnon. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se lasser du superbe spectacle de Kurt qui se pâmait dans ses bras, ses oreilles n'en avaient jamais assez de ses gémissements de plaisir. Chaque fois que le jeune homme murmurait son prénom, il sentait une parcelle de son cerveau exploser. Les mains de Kurt le serraient de plus en plus fort contre lui, lui griffaient presque le dos, mais tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui, c'était que son compagnon approchait de l'orgasme. Il avait lui-même tellement de mal à contrôler son corps qu'il oublia tout, où il se trouvait et comment il était arrivé là, pour se laisser entraîner par le flot de jouissance qui déferla sur lui. Kurt se cambra dans un cri muet et tout son corps se tendit dans un spasme, puis il retomba en arrière dans un soupir essoufflé, au moment où Blaine s'écroula à son tour sur lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment au cours duquel Kurt caressa tendrement la joue de Blaine, dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette position des années, avec Blaine sur lui. Celui-ci se laissait aller à la torpeur qui suivait l'orgasme, les yeux clos, le visage détendu.

Kurt finit par se décider à se dégager de son étreinte, et le repoussa avec douceur sur le côté. Il déposa un baiser dans ses boucles brunes et enfila une robe de chambre avant de quitter la pièce.

Il passa dans le salon et ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, puis sortit dehors et regarda la façade de l'hôtel, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Puis, sans aucune difficulté apparente, il sauta en hauteur et agrippa le bord supérieur de la fenêtre. Il se hissa dessus sans effort et continua son escalade de la façade en pierre, un peu à la manière d'un insecte.

Il finit par se glisser sur le toit plat de sa demeure et comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva Rachel. La jeune femme était assise à même le sol, les genoux remontés sous le menton, le regard perdu dans l'étendue de la ville. Kurt s'approcha sans marquer sa présence, car il savait qu'elle l'avait déjà senti. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et encercla ses propres genoux avec ses bras. La nuit était magnifique.

"Demain sera une journée difficile, déclara-t-il sans préambule. Les questions classiques. A combien de personnes as-tu accordé ce don ? Combien sommes-nous exactement ? Comment peut-on trouver les autres ? Pouvons-nous vivre avec les mortels ? Et Rachel, qui l'a "créée" ?

- Les dix premières années sont difficiles, Kurt.

- Il tiendra le coup. Il est différent des autres. Il est instinctif, il a réussi à se nourrir sans notre aide dès ses premiers instants.

- Certainement. Mais il est passionné. Et les passionnés sont les premiers à se lasser et à partir, tu le sais mieux que personne."

Elle détourna son regard de l'obscurité et le dévisagea avec un air éloquent.

"Il a le potentiel de devenir vraiment puissant avec l'âge, reprit Kurt. Je le sens en lui. Plus puissant que nous. Plus puissant que Jesse."

Rachel baissa les yeux, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

"Nous en reparlerons dans quelques siècles, Kurt. Mais je pense que c'est impossible.

- J'espère que nous serons encore tous les deux là pour en reparler, ma chère."

Il lui adressa un sourire et elle se serra contre lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder librement dans la nuit, profitant de la paisibilité des premières heures de la journée pour graver chaque détail de cet instant dans leurs esprits.

* * *

Si quelqu'un est intéressé, voici le permalink du morceau qu'a joué Kurt à l'auberge : watch?v=U1E-7bELw2c#t=1m21s (à coller après l'adresse de base de YouTube). La vidéo part au milieu, c'est normal.


End file.
